


SCP X Reader One-shots ─ Prompt-based

by niqhtdweller



Series: Prompt-based Collection [1]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Just Adding Those Tags For Future Purpose, One-Shots, Other, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqhtdweller/pseuds/niqhtdweller
Summary: [Requests are currently open!]This was written specifically for the entertainment of myself and others, and also out of boredom. I primarily write angst/fluff and refuse to do NSFW, because, uh- e wYou can see the characters that I'm willing to write for as well as some prompts in the first and second chapters. I might add in some of my headcanons for the characters later on as well, just so y'all can get a basic understanding of how I envision them,,?I am in no way affiliated with SCP or any of the creations that are involved in their wiki.
Relationships: SCP-035 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-079 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-096 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-106 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-173 (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Series: Prompt-based Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941088
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	1. Introduction

Hey howdy hey, welcome to my new one-shot book. Almost all of the one-shots in this book will be based on prompts that I either created myself or have found on Tumblr.  
I mainly write from the perspective of a female, but I'll try to make all of these as gender-neutral as possible.

Basic rules are:

-No NSFW. Only angst/fluff.

-You can either request a prompt from the lists that are featured in the next chapter or make one of your own and let me use it for a one-shot.

-I will not write anything that involves visual abuse, pedophilia, or heavy manipulation. I'm willing to write for mental illnesses that I am familiar with, such as depression, dissociation/DID, and anxiety.

-Yes, you can request a one-shot where the reader is an SCP as well. Just make sure to give me a basic description of what they would look like and what exactly they could do!

Characters I'll Write For:

SCP-173  
SCP-049  
SCP-035  
SCP-079  
SCP-106  
SCP-096

More may be added later on. I'll feature a human version for 173 if it's requested. Otherwise, writing any of the other SCPs as humans tend to make me uncomfortable, especially if they already have a human-like form. 173, in his usual statue form, will be more "humanoid" than how he is in canon. And by that, I mean he'll be able to form expressions and speak.


	2. Prompts

**Angst**

1\. "Grief is natural, they say. So is death. I don't want either."  
2\. "I don't hold people close. It makes it easier for them to hurt you."  
3\. "They may not understand you, but I do."  
4\. "Don't leave me here alone!"  
5\. "You don't have to pretend around me. I know something's wrong."  
6\. "Don't you dare touch ____!"  
7\. "Was everything a lie?"  
8\. "That's... a lot of blood."  
9\. "You aren't acting like yourself."  
10\. "Please don't cry."  
11\. "I'm never going to let [her/him/them] hurt you again."  
12\. "I'm fine, don't-" "You are NOT fine!"  
13\. "What happened?"  
14\. "You obviously can't be trusted to take care of yourself, so let me do it for you."  
15\. "Don't panic."  
16\. "They keep staring at me."  
17\. "This is all my fault."  
18\. "When was the last time you ate something?"  
19\. "Something's wrong. Very wrong. Where's ____?"  
20\. "You have to stay awake."  
21\. "I did it to protect you."  
22\. "All these little things seem to matter so much..."  
23\. "Who hurt you?"  
24\. "Wake up, please, just wake up-"  
25\. "I just... I thought I had finally found a way out."  
26\. "Everything's too loud and it feels like my skull could explode at any second."  
27\. "But- you-... you're gone. Dead. I watched it happen."  
28\. "I never should have trusted you."  
29\. "Nothing is wrong with you."  


─⊹⊱☆⊰⊹─

**Fluff**

1\. "Apparently nearly everyone here has a bet that we'll end up together."  
2\. "Are you flirting with me?" "You finally noticed?"  
3\. "Cute." "I- what?" "What?"  
4\. "Sleep is for the weak." "Uh-huh. Sure."  
5\. "Do you need a hug?" "No." "Too bad!"  
6\. "Don't tell me, you're sick again?" "I have a weak immune system."  
7\. "You're safe with me."  
8\. "Can't sleep?"  
9\. "You're a dork."  
10\. "Shh! Don't scream, I'm not going to kill you!"  
11\. "You almost killed me, so it's not nice to meet you."  
12\. "Be still my beating heart."  
13\. "So, I heard you like flowers..."  
14\. "Are you... scared of the dark?"  
15\. "Gosh, you're cold."  
16\. "You're weird." "Aren't we all?"  
17\. "I'm so tired..."  
18\. "Free hugs. C'mere."  
19\. "Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you."  
20\. "You're lucky I love you." "...You what?"  


─⊹⊱☆⊰⊹─

**Random/Misc.**

1\. "Don't be scared of them. I'll hurt them before they hurt you."  
2\. "Stop shining that flashlight in my face!"  
3\. "I am not human. Therefore, I do not require sleep."  
4\. "You concern me." "Huh. Everyone tells me that."  
5\. "Close your eyes and cover your ears, and no matter what you think you hear, **don't look until I tell you."**  
6\. "Did you really have to go that far...?" "Yes, because now they'll never be able to hurt you again."  
7\. "You're staring as if you've never seen something like me before." (can be changed to match the SCP of your choice)  
8\. "This isn't your blood. What did you do?"  
9\. "Don't force yourself. It's obvious you're in pain."  
10\. "I can't promise anything." (This can be used in a silly or ominous context; whichever you'd prefer)  
11\. "It could be worse." "You aren't the one bleeding." "Look, you are still alive. Stop whining."  
12\. "Have you been bleeding this whole time?!"  
13\. "I don't trust them one bit."  
14\. "How the hell are you still alive?" "I'm honestly just as confused as you are."


	3. Headcanons || W.I.P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all can know how exactly I'll be writing the SCPs most of the time. I say "most of the time" because I might switch to a different writing style every now and then, to make them more accurate to the actual file entries. This is a giant work in progress, so, y'all only get 173 and 049's headcanons for now until I can get to work on everyone else's :^)
> 
> 049's headcanons are a bit,, 'eh', but I'll add onto them eventually.

** SCP-173 **

  * his new headcanon voice is either Beetlejuice from the BJ Musical or TheHauntedReader’s version and you cannot change my mind.
  * heavily based on TheHauntedReader's interpretation of him, as well as Mooohau's, and you know what that means-
  * sass. machine.
  * oblivious as hell. what do you mean Larry's forming a sinkhole beneath hi- oH SHIT
  * he can’t remember a lot of his past, but he definitely remembers faces. he was never able to remember names all that well, but at least he can remember numbers. well, most of them.
  * gets really frustrated once you stare at him for longer than he prefers. which is like- 10 seconds.
  * often tries to force himself to move even when someone’s staring at him, which hurts him. it only angers him further.
  * fangs fangs fANGS FANGS FA-
  * you know that rumbling sound he does at random in-game? well, guess what, he can purr now.
  * actually desperate for friends but people feel the need to abuse the fact that he can open doors for them just so they can get a keycard and leave instead of saying hello-
  * now about the 682 encounters... he just wanted to get along at first, but 682 kept trying to break him into pieces so he eventually just gave up and resorted to poking the giant lizard with a stick. both metaphorically and literally.
  * "everything I touch DIES." "it's because you don't know your own strength." - a conversation between 173 and 049
  * would definitely call someone a bitch just to catch them off guard.
  * rules?? what are those?
  * will sometimes just sprint into a room, grab a keycard or something, run back out, then repeat the process all over again. out of complete boredom.
  * y'know those gekkering sounds that foxes make when they're playing or fighting? he can definitely make those sounds, and it catches everyone off guard.



**SCP-173 | With the Reader**

  * let's just say that if you're easily startled or flustered, this statue is never going to stop messing with you.
  * if you randomly enter his containment chamber with a bunch of rock candy, he'll practically melt.
  * he's very overprotective. if anyone or anything even dares to harm you, there's no stopping him from snapping their necks. or their entire ribcage, for that matter.
  * did you just,, slide down the hallway? you have wheels in your shOES?? hoW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HEELYS AND WHERE CAN HE GET SOME?
  * if he finds you injured, then the first thing he does is take you to 049. after a bit of panic, that is. how did you get hurt, who did this, and whose fucking neck does he have to snap this time?
  * somewhat big on physical affection. if you're more focused on affection through gifts or even have a tendency to tap the wall three times to say 'I love you', he'll eventually get the hint and respond back in the same way. but if you're a fan of hugs, expect _plenty._
  * putting yourself down, are we?? not on his watch, you're going to get a bunch of affection and reassurance whether you liKE IT OR NOT-
  * just a _tad_ needy. a "tad" as in he'll stare you down from the other side of the room until you look at him. or he'll hug you from behind and refuse to let go, depending on if he's able to get to you or not.
  * being busy with him around? nope, put those damn documents down, it's time to give the murderous statue some attention.



**SCP-049**

  * is able to control his "death touch", but isn't all that aware of it. all he knows is that his touch just- somehow doesn't affect those he cares about.
  * can coo like a pigeon, and 173 never shuts up about it.
  * total bookworm. if someone brings him a new book to read and he ends up being interested in it, he'll take his precious time reading through it and analyzing every page. especially if it's a story full of foreshadowing. he'll read it a second or third time, if he has to!
  * knows a lot of different languages after travelling so much, but he prefers to talk in English or French.
  * speaking of which, he tends to swear in French when he gets angry.
  * his mask has become fused to his face, so don't expect to get it off anytime soon. but his actual face is terribly scarred due to,, unknown reasons.
  * finds the scents of herbs and spices to be very calming, to the point of being able to pull him out of his near meltdowns. lavender and cinnamon being his favorite, of course.



**SCP-049 | With the Reader**

  * _very_ over-protective of you. no one will dare to harm you if they know what's good for them.
  * he gets jealous frequently, but he is usually very good at hiding it and will deny any accusations.
  * he somehow always knows where you are during a containment breach,, don't ask how, he just knows.
  * if you're willing to listen to his opinions and rambles about the pestilence or any book he's recently read, he'll easily fall even further in love with you. especially if you're _genuinely_ interested.
  * just like if you're willing to listen to _him_ ramble, he's even more interested in hearing about your opinions on things, theories, or maybe even projects that you're working on. so if you're one for late-night conversations that can go on for hours, get ready for plenty.




	4. SCP-049 X Reader | "You have to stay awake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on September 22nd, 2020
> 
> Prompt: Angst #20  
> "You have to stay awake."
> 
> Requested by Green Hat - thank you!
> 
> I couldn't quite decide if I wanted to write from the perspective of a Scientist or a Class-D, but the first draft where the reader was a Scientist didn't work out, so I went for something slightly different. An ex-Scientist/Researcher who had been degraded to a D-Class for either unknown reasons or just because they "accidentally" helped an SCP to escape. I hope that's okay!

All you could focus on was the ringing in your ears and the almost numbing pain in your side. You were currently sitting on the floor, partially curled up into a ball as you leaned against the wall for support, since laying on the hard floor didn't seem like the best option. You could feel the blood seeping through your fingers as you pressed down on the gunshot wound in your side.

Your mind was growing hazy, and you could barely keep your focus on anything else besides the pain. What happened again, exactly?

Ah, right. For starters, SCP-173 had started a containment breach as soon as he had the chance; which was caused by the doors suddenly deciding to freeze up and refuse to close. Probably 079's doing, but you were too focused on the sound of gunshots as the power flickered out to think about it too much.

You had managed to wander away from the situation as they attempted to track down 173 again and contain him, but more SCPs continued to breach their containment cells, resulting in the usual Euclid and Keter breach event.

As you were wandering through the hallways, you encountered two other D-Class, one of which almost immediately shot you with a gun he had stolen from a guard as if he had a trigger finger.

Two bullets had gone through your side, and one just barely avoided your neck, resulting in a nasty scratch.

They both momentarily panicked before choosing to retreat into the next hallway, unsure of what to do. But at the same time, they found it hard to care. What was the point of wasting medkit supplies on you? That was probably just your negativity talking after suddenly being shot for no good reason, but it was pointless to bother with them.

Irritated yet quickly growing tired, you continued to trudge through the hallways, in an almost desperate search of anything you could find that would help you out in this situation. A keycard, medkit, or anything at all. If you couldn't find anything, then at least 106 wouldn't be able to track you down as easily.

After feeling your head spin as black spots covered your vision, you eventually leaned against the wall and slid down until you were sitting on the floor. Now, here you were, slowly bleeding out due to the bullets being lodged in your side.

You had been laying here for a while now, your vision slowly becoming more and more invaded by darkness. You just wanted to go to sleep and wake up perfectly fine afterward, but that wasn't how things worked here. 

The faint sound of shoes clicking against the floor suddenly reached your ears, causing you to panic. The specific pattern of those footsteps coming from the next hallway sounded rather... familiar. But you didn't want to take your chances in case it wasn't who you thought it was. You curled up into an even tighter ball than before, which only resulted in more pain, causing you to wince.

You gave up and rested your head against the wall, struggling to keep your eyes open. You focused your gaze onto the door at the end of the hallway, anticipating the moment when it opened.

After a few moments, the footsteps paused just before the door, and it suddenly slid open, revealing a certain plague doctor.

049's golden eyes could be seen widening beneath his mask as they landed on you, and he rushed over to you. "Oh, dear," he murmured, partially to himself. He cautiously reached out to your face and lifted your chin so he could look you in the eyes. "What happened here?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

You winced at his touch, anticipating sudden death. But it never came. You never even felt one shock of pain.

"A couple of D-Class happened," you answered, an exhausted tone in your voice. Truthfully, you were overly exhausted and you couldn't help but crave the moment you gave into the darkness. Anything to keep the pain away and cease the burning in your eyes. "They-" _wince,_ "shot me on sight."

His eyes narrowed at the mention of you getting injured. He made a mental note to let 173 know to take care of them later.

049's gaze traveled down to the gunshot wounds in your side after analyzing the scratch on your neck. He glanced up at you for a moment, and you nodded, lifting your shirt up high enough so he could get a better look at the wound. You winced and hissed through gritted teeth in the process.

The sight of the bleeding gunshot wounds wasn't a particularly nice thing to look at, but 049 had seen worse.

He glanced up at you, only to notice that your eyes were starting to close. The exhaustion-from both the long walk and the blood loss-was getting to you, and you just couldn't keep your eyes open anymore.

Panic momentarily struck him on the inside, but he kept himself calm in order to take care of you.

"(Y/N)," he said, keeping his voice low as if he was afraid that if he spoke any louder you'd break. "You have to stay awake."

Your eyes flickered open, just enough to where you could see him. "I'm just so tired..."

"I know, and you have the right to be, but I can't lose you."

You slightly perked up at his statement. "Lose me?"

He nodded ever-so-slightly, refusing to elaborate further. Ever since you had taken the place as 049's primary researcher, the two of you had become rather.. close. Having conversations as if you were close friends. After a while, everything... changed.

He could practically feel his heart jump with excitement whenever he'd hear your name being mentioned or you would enter his containment chamber. The way you spoke and carried yourself gave him a warm feeling in his chest that he hadn't felt in years. Centuries, possibly.

But then, something happened. To you. He was never made aware of the reason why, but you had been degraded to a D-Class. Given amnestics and forced to act as another test subject as if you didn't know the place. 

049 snapped out of his thoughts, having gotten lost in his own memories. He looked back up at you, only to see you nodding off again. Your breaths were growing ragged.

He lightly tapped you on the shoulder, barely gaining a reaction from you, but you opened your eyes nonetheless. "Can you stay awake for me?" he questioned, but his tone was more orderly than innocent. 

He couldn't lose another patient.

He couldn't lose _you._

Not to a few bullet wounds.

He pulled out his bag and unzipped it, pulling out a few tools in the process. "You have good pain tolerance, do you not?"

"...Good enough,"

049 hummed in response, just barely touching his scalpel to your wounds before you flinched away. He glanced up at you. "Sorry," you whispered, loosening up again.

As he began to cut through the skin just below the bullet wound, you winced and held your breath. You would be fine, right?

**~ Short timeskip because I'm uncomfortable with writing this part for some reason,,? I also just have no medical knowledge so I wouldn't know the exact way to remove a bullet. ~**

Once the whole situation was over, 049 wiped the utensils off with a spare cloth from his bag, making a mental note to properly clean them later. He had stitched up both the surgical area and where the bullet had actually penetrated the skin, which if anything, had bothered you much more than the actual cutting itself.

He gingerly lowered your shirt back down to cover your side like how it was. "Now," he muttered, lifting his head and locking eyes with you. "Are you feeling alright?"

You nodded slightly. "Yeah... just still worn out."

049 hummed, possibly in agreement. "That is to be expected after a situation like that... but I'm just glad that I got here in time."

As he sat down beside you, you hesitantly rested your head onto his shoulder. He visibly tensed up at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed as he realized that you were unharmed. 

"Can I rest now?"

"Of course,"

A soft rumbling sound came from 049 as you relaxed your posture and shut your eyes. Almost like a pigeon cooing. However, you paid no mind to it.

"Thank you," the words left your mouth before you could think about it too much, almost in a whisper.

A soft chuckle left him. "You're welcome, my dear."


	5. SCP-173 X Reader | "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on December 2nd, 2020
> 
> Prompt: Angst #12  
> "I'm fine, don't-" "You are NOT fine!"
> 
> Requested by someone on Quotev - thank you!
> 
> Possible TW: Blood, depictions of injuries, swearing
> 
> To be honest, I couldn't really see any other character with this prompt besides 173. Even at first glance. No matter how hard I tried to think of someone else, I just couldn't see it happening :')  
> I think it was because of the way Person B cut them off, but who knows-
> 
> I'm really sorry that I've taken so long to finish all of the requests. I gave into procrastination after a while since I didn't really have any ideas, or at least felt like I didn't. But for the past couple of days, I've been having a lot more ideas and I also got a few drawings done, so I should be able to finish all of these one-shots now. But just a small warning, the ending is kind of,, rushed. I'm not all that proud of it since I wrote the last half of this one-shot at 7 AM on a whim. I didn't originally plan for it to fade into fluff, so I might add a second ending where the Reader succumbs to their injuries because 173 didn't find them in time.

You trudged through the halls, dragging your injured leg behind you. Your ears were ringing from the deafening silence in this facility, which definitely wasn't helping with your headache. You glanced down at your leg, only to cringe before looking away again. Your pant leg had been torn up, and beneath the bandages that you had wrapped around your leg were horrific bite marks and gashes.

Now, you might be wondering how this happened. Well, let's just say that you decided to go down into the storage levels where SCP-939 was wandering around. You were able to escape them in time once they had spotted you, but you still paid the consequences for going down there without proper planning in the first place.

Fortunately, you had a medkit on you, which allowed you to wrap up your leg to try and stop it from bleeding too much.

...Let's just say it didn't quite work.

You were still losing blood, albeit somewhat slower than before thanks to the bandages. But at this point, they weren't really helping much except to cover up the wounds and shield their appearance from your eyes. In all honesty, the pain wasn't too bad anymore. But just when you thought it had stopped hurting, if you put even the slightest amount of pressure on it, the pain would return even worse than before.

Staggering, you leaned against the wall entirely, since you had already been using it as support so you wouldn't fall over. You slid your back down the wall until you were sitting down on the floor.

"I'm sure it won't hurt too much if I just sit here and rest for a moment," you thought aloud.

The pain in your leg suddenly spiked, feeling like wildfire through your leg.

"Not what I meant."

You leaned your head back against the wall, starting to inwardly panic as your vision began to blur. As much as you had to keep moving, you just... couldn't do it anymore. You glanced down at your injured leg, inwardly cringing as more blood continued to slowly stain the bandage. You could just barely hear the sound of bones snapping in the next corridor, but, uh... how exactly were you going to get up?

After a few moments, the door to your left suddenly slid open, causing you to raise your head.

Standing in the doorway was none other than SCP-173.

"Heeey, bi- oh shit."

He paused, moving over to you once you blinked a few times, his eyes landing on your injury. "So, what happened to you?"

"939s happened because I have a lack of planning skills," you muttered.

He scoffed, smirking at your response as he moved over to your right. He stared at the bloodied bandages on your leg for a moment before turning back to you. "Didn't exactly bandage it up too well, huh?"

"Nope. Wait a mi- hey!"

He laughed, gently booping your nose to mess with you a bit more. You rolled your eyes at him, but after a few moments, the entire atmosphere grew tense as everything went quiet. 173 could see you starting to nod off, causing him to wave his hand in front of your face. Or what you assumed was his hand. 

"Hey, wake up," he said, successfully catching your attention. "We need to get you to 049."

You shook your head, pushing yourself up against the wall as if you were trying to get away from 173. "No, no," you declined, feeling your throat tighten at the mere mention of the plague doctor. You'd rather not run into him again, whether or not you had the "pestilence" he spoke about. "I'm fine, don't worry about-"

"You are not fine!" 173 snapped.

You blinked owlishly at him before glancing away. You hadn't expected him to snap at you like that, but honestly, you were probably on the verge of dying from a near-infected wound.

173 sighed, letting out a growl through bared teeth. "(Y/N), look at your leg. If we don't get someone to take care of it, then you'll definitely be dead sooner or later." He nudged your arm, almost like he was silently telling you to get up. "Even if that someone is a certain bird-brain with medical practice from the 14th century."

You stiffened as he nudged your arm again, but gentler than last time. You decided not to bother fussing about it and gave in. "Fine,"

"Great," 173 said. "Let's get going, then. Can you walk?"

You paused, taking a moment to glance at your leg. You had almost forgotten about the pain that had been pulsing through your leg for so long.

"...I don't think I can even stand up."

173 groaned, momentarily throwing his head back in annoyance before looking back down at you. "I'm going to have to carry you, aren't I?"

You rolled your eyes at him, only to immediately regret it as the room began to spin. "Looks like it."

"Fine, come on."

As soon as you blinked, you felt yourself get lifted up as the feeling of cold concrete wrapped around you. Your vision was starting to blur again, and you closed your eyes to prevent the oncoming headache.

"Relax, I'll get you to 049's chamber in no time," 173 said, losing the aggravated tone in his voice. You could almost hear him smirking. "Until then, could you at least try to keep yourself from passing out?" he suggested, prompting you to open your eyes.

"You try staying awake when there's blood gushing out of your leg and your head won't stop spinning," you retorted.

He chuckled before responding, "Ouch."

You closed your eyes again but kept your thoughts going in hopes of staying conscious. You could hear the sound of concrete rapidly sliding against the floor, letting you know that 173 was still moving.

"So," you looked up at him, causing him to pause. "Are you naturally this fast or do you just care about me too much to move at normal speeds?"

173 stammered, glancing at any spot in the room if it meant avoiding your stare. "I-I've already told you how fast I am, this is perfectly natural." He laughed sheepishly. "Now shut up and let me get you to 049."

You squinted your eyes at him before letting them close, and the sound of sliding concrete resumed.

Moments passed, and you were starting to slip further into unconsciousness. Everything around you had become muffled as if you were underwater. 173's footsteps were becoming impossible to hear at this point.

It was so quiet.

And you gave in, too tired to bother fighting.

**~~ Timeskip. I originally had the entire scene where 049 takes care of your wounds written out, but it didn't flow as nicely as I wanted, so here ya go. ~~**

Your eyes slowly fluttered open, the first thing to reach your ears being the faint, low buzzing of the ceiling lights. Despite how dim the lights were due to the power outage, they had still managed to blind you.

As all of your senses began to return, you clawed through your memory to try and recall what happened.

Suddenly, it all came crashing into you like a wave. The astonishing pain of claws lashing out against your leg, collapsing onto the floor after poorly bandaging up your leg, and...

... SCP-173 carrying you here.

To 049's containment chamber.

Speaking of which turns out you were still being held by 173. Lifting your head back, you noticed that he was asleep. Wait- he could sleep?

Did sculptures even need sleep?

You shook your head to rid yourself of those thoughts. The questions would have to wait for some other time. As you tried to push yourself out of his grip, your leg began to sting, causing you to hiss through gritted teeth.

You sighed, giving up as you let your body relax again. Your eyes traveled over to your leg, which had been neatly re-bandaged with clean supplies. Your eyes flickered through the chamber, taking in your surroundings until they finally landed on a familiar silhouette. 

SCP-049, the Doctor himself. He was sitting on his bed–which had been neatly made up–with a book in his hands. He looked up, acknowledging your sudden movement out of his peripheral vision.

You timidly waved to him, prompting him to wave back.

His eyes were oddly... soft, compared to the stern gaze you were so used to seeing. And also a brighter gold than you had originally thought.

But of course, your stirring had apparently woken up 173. He yawned, revealing sharp teeth before he shook himself awake.

"Sleep well?" you chimed.

He jumped, seemingly forgetting that you were in his lap. Or at least, he had been expecting you to still be unconscious. He hummed in response, positively confirming your question.

"Sooo," he began. "How's your leg feeling?"

You blinked and looked down at it, taking a moment to think. "Much better than before," you answered. Yeah, you were still a tad lightheaded, and your leg continued to throb faintly, but you still felt better than before.

You glanced over to 049, who was still focusing on his book. A part of you urged you to say 'thank you' but you didn't want to somehow make it awkward.

"You know, you can... get up now, right?" you suggested to 173, glancing up at him.

173 hummed, resting his chin down on top of your head. "Nope, not happening."

"Come on," you whined. He was acting like a touch-starved panda.

"Those keycards can wait. You're staying here until your leg recovers, and I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"But what if-"

He cut you off. "If some NTFs or something walk in here, I'll simply snap their necks, no problemo. Plus, 049 is here, and he's still got his death touch." 173 gestured over to 049, who looked up as his name was mentioned.

You locked eyes with 049 and mouthed the words, "thank you" to him. He nodded in response, closing his eyes for a moment before looking over to one of the doors.

"Get some rest, you two," 049 said, his voice just a tad quieter than usual. "It should be peaceful for a while. You, especially, need the recovery..." he trailed off, glancing over at you.

"(Y/N)."

049 nodded. "(Y/N). Rest while you have the time to; I'll keep watch."

You had just barely noticed how quiet 173 had gotten, and a part of you wondered if he had fallen back asleep. You glanced up at him, and he was still awake, just with his eyes half-open.

A faint rumble emitted from his throat as you yawned and rested your head against him, causing you to perk up.

173 cleared his throat, somewhat thankful that you couldn't quite see his face at the moment.

"Are you... purring?"

"Maaaaybe?" his voice grew in pitch, almost hurting your ears.

You chuckled at his antics, rolling your eyes before allowing them to shut, the faint pain in your leg soon being drowned out by your own exhaustion as you fell asleep.


	6. SCP-173 X Reader | "How are you still alive?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on February 25th, 2021
> 
> Prompt: Random/Misc. #14  
> "How the hell are you still alive?" "I'm honestly just as confused as you are."
> 
> FINALLY, MOTIVATION HAS S T R U C K  
> I was watching a bunch of Quicksilver videos and started reading through his official wiki page, and thought, what if I wrote a one-shot where the reader was an SCP with Quicksilver-Esque abilities? So, here's this, before I get started on the other one-shots that I gotta finish,,  
> And of course, it's gotta be with our signature sassy statue, so I can write for two speedsters instead of one. You can take this as platonic or romantic, whichever one you'd like, as it leans toward either. This honestly isn't the best thing I could've written, since my writing tends to get pretty dry when it focuses on,, characters just having a conversation, but this is why warm-ups exist-

You dashed through the hallways as the intercom system rang out with announcements from any personnel who had happened to be in the intercom room when the containment breach happened. Yep, that's right, another containment breach. This was your third one since getting brought to this facility, and you were more than excited for this one.

You had been cooped up for way too long, and it was time to stretch your legs a little. That cell was just too cramped for your liking, and having to wait several weeks for the next breach was the worst. This particular one ended up being started by SCP-106, good ol' Larry himself.

Your joyful run around the Facility was cut short, however, when you skidded to a halt after rounding a corner to encounter three armed guards. Of course. They looked like they were in the middle of a conversation, too.

"Well, there's one of them," said one of the guards.

Another lifted his shotgun up and aimed it at you. "Stop right there! Now that we've found you, it's time to go back to your cell."

You didn't find me, thank you very much, I just nearly crashed into you three. You scowled, rolling your eyes at the guard's words.

"Yeah, I don't think so." You suddenly shot from one end of the room to the other, having gone around the guards so you could reach the door behind them. "You"ll have to catch me first if you want to put me back in _that_ cramped cell!"

As you went running out the door, you barely heard a gunshot ring out before a sudden pain shot through your shoulder. You grunted as you stopped at the end of the next corridor, pausing to look down at your shoulder. A bullet had gone straight through it, and the wound looked like it was already healing.

"Oh, come on," you mumbled. You glanced over behind you to see the guards running after you, which prompted you to continue sprinting down the corridor.

No matter what door you went through, it always seemed to be the same long hallway or a four-way split, which would cause you to get lost in the past. However, this time around, you had run straight into a dead end. Your eyes darted from one wall to another as the footsteps behind you grew louder. "Well, fuck."

Turning around, you came face-to-face with the same guards from before, who all had their guns aimed directly at you. "Nowhere to go," one of them said. "Just come with us and no one will get hurt."

You glanced over at the door behind them, which was wide open. How smart of them to leave it unattended. "We'll see about that." Your leg suddenly shot up as you kicked one of the guard's gun out of his hands, quickly snatching it out of the air and shooting him in the head. Fair notice, the only way that you could've done this in the first place, was due to the fact that you could move at insane speeds. They couldn't catch up in time, so it's their loss.

You cleared your throat and tossed the gun aside, clearly satisfied. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." Just as you went running past them, a gunshot rang out, and a sudden searing pain shot through your side and back.

You staggered, but quickly recovered from the impact and kept running. Everything seemed to move so slowly, despite how fast you were going, but you knew that the guards had no chance of catching up to you. 

Come to think of it, why was nearly every door in this place wide open?

Your shoes skidded across the floor, resulting in a short-lived squeal as you came to a halt. You used the door that you had just run through as support, gripping the doorframe with your hands as you leaned forwards through it. In front of you stood a familiar statue, who you had encountered before in previous breaches, but never gotten the name of.

Blood continuously seeped through your clothes from the bullet wounds, and your condition mildly shocked the statue. His eyes flickered from your arm to your side before he finally spoke, "What the hell happened to you and how are you still alive?"

You let out a weak laugh, taking a step forward and leaning against the doorway. "To be honest, I'm just as confused as you are," you replied. "But hey, I'm not complaining."

The statue jumped as you suddenly appeared just a few feet away from him when you were originally standing in the doorway. "So, uh," he began. "Super speed, I take it?"

"Yep." You rocked back and forth on your heels, restlessness already growing in your legs. "Nearly every part of me is sped up, actually. That's... pretty much how my wounds are regenerating without hurting too much."

"Huh." As you blinked, he crossed his arms. "Nice to know I'm not the only fast one here, then! It gets kind of boring when no one can catch up with you."

"Tell me about it," you mumbled. This sparked a sudden question, though. Were you two really the only SCPs who had super speed? Then again, you had never seen the statue actually move with your own eyes before and were just going on what he was saying and what you had heard about.

"Y'know what, I never got your name," you told him, leaning back against the wall.

"SCP-173, but everyone either calls me Peanut or Billy, as much as I hate one of those names." He rolled his eyes, shifting his shoulders a bit. "I'd shake your hand, but y'know... don't really have any."

You let out a small laugh, glancing down at the bullet wound in your shoulder. The wound was pretty much gone, but the blood was still there and probably wouldn't be leaving until you actually cleaned yourself up. "Gotcha. Everyone here knows me as SCP-XXXX, but you can just call me (Y/N)."

"Well then, nice to meet you, _(Y/N)._ " He put a certain emphasis on your name that almost caused your heart to flutter, but you couldn't pinpoint why. "Anywho, am I going to have to bring you to 049 for those bullet wounds, or are you good?"

You looked down at the blood that had seeped through your clothes on your side and figured that the wound on your back would heal over at some point, even though you couldn't see it to make sure. "Eh, I should be fine," you responded, waving it off as you pushed yourself away from the wall. "But who is 049?"

"Oh, you'll see." He uncrossed his arms, only to bring them in the same position that he had them in before; resting at his sides. A part of you began to wonder if he could even move his arms that much at all, or even straighten them out. "I could introduce you to him if you want, but you'd have to keep up for that."

You promptly raised an eyebrow, taking a few steps forward as you neared 173. "Is that a challenge, statue?"

"You heard me."

"In that case, you're on."

All it took was a single blink and 173 had already gone from the center of the room to the end of the hallway directly in front of you. You darted after him as he tapped the small pad that was beside the door, causing it to open. "All ya gotta do is find a certain elevator. Follow me." The moment you took your eyes off him, he zipped through the doorway and down the next hall, prompting you to follow after him. This place was like a labyrinth, but at least you had met someone who knew how to navigate it better than you did. Who would've thought that by just going for a reckless run around the place you could make an ally? Or, more accurately, a friend.


End file.
